The new hybrid
by servant-of-chaos
Summary: A new Hybrid is created but is freed by the aliens. With marines waiting in the complex and predators hunting above can the hybrid escape. My first fan fic plz read tnks
1. Default Chapter

**The New Hybrid**

He walked along the corridor. Not caring for the soldiers and scientists who ran by. Not listening to the blairing alarms sounding through that level of the complex. He took his security card out of his pocket in a daze and swiped it through the security scensor. He walked into his room and closed and locked the door behind him. He grabbed his pistol from the little table and sat down at the end of his bed. As he sat stareing at the gun his mind wandered back to the events that had happened minutes before.

"Open the door." A voice said through a loud speaker. The man stood at a computer terminal. He quickly pushed a few keys on the keyboard and turned to wathck the large stasis tank that held the queen. Many of the scientists in the room shivered at the site. The man at the consoul waited for the next order to drain the tank but it never came. He looked over at a marine standing near the exit. The marine ran up the staires and stopped in front of a large black glass covering. The marine tried looking through, when that didn't work he banged on the glass with a fist. When no answer came he turned away from the glass to head around to the side door. Suddenly a xenomorph drone burst through the glass and tackled the marine to the ground. He started screaming and trying to get away but it was no use. The xenomorphes mouth-like tounge snapped out and into his head. The other soldier standing near the exit aimed his rifle and fired. The bullets quickly tore the xenomorph apart. Many scientists had been running to the exit when the drone burst in but now stopped and stared at it dead body. They quickly started running again, however, as four more drones came into the room. The man at the computer was pushed forward and banged his head against the keyboard. He sank down to the ground as he lost conciousness. He didn't see the panel under the computer fall away. He never saw the face hugger crawl out and move quickly to his face. He never saw the flashing message on he computer screen or the stasis tank slowly drain and the queen wake up.

The man quickly snapped away from his flash back as a ripping pain eruptedin his chest. When the spasms subsided the man quickly put the pistol to his head. As another burst of pain gripped him he pulled the trigger. The gun clicked. The mans eyes widdened and as he checked the clip he saw it was empty. The man threw the gun against the wall with a curse as another pain hit him. He started laughing then. Amidst all the sound and chaos he couldn't help himself. He figured this was his punishment from god. He had never belived but this is what his family had said would happen. He would die a horrible death and go to hell. Outside the room those passing heard the laughs change to cries of pain before a bone breaking crack was heard. Than silence.

Hope you like please R&R thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Minutes earlier a few levels above another group of scientists stood around. They however wore looks of relief and pride. "Finally," one scientist was saying to the others, "we have combined the DNA of the three races into one," he pointed to the stasis tank that held the creature. "He now has the speed and killer instinct of the Xenomorphs, the learning speed that some unique humans have, and the hunters strength of the predators. He is perfect." Those gathered cheered for him and his co-workers and raised their glasses in a toast. The scientist who had been talking walked into the crowed towards some of his colleagues.  
Suddenly the alarms sounded through out the level. The scientists in the room quickly ran for the exit when suddenly the door across the room burst open and Xenomorph drones and runners ran into the room. The scientist who had spoken before broke off from the group and ran for a small side room. He closed the door behind him and blocked out the pounding on the door. The scientists outside were quickly killed. The scientist watched through the camera as Xenomorph drones and runners ran through the room. Their queen followed behind them. She didn't fit through the door entirely and large sections of it broke off. As she made her way across the room she stopped in front of the stasis tank. The scientist gasped in shock as the hybrid inside opened its eyes and watched the queen.The two studied each other for a few moments before the queen reached up and ripped the top of the tank away. The hybrid crouched down in the tank than launched itself out. The queen seamed to nod at him the she ran through the next set of doors and followed the drones. The hybrid started to follow but stopped and faced the small side room the scientist was hiding in. The hybrid walked over to the door and out of the view of the camera. The doors were supposed to be impenetrable but the scientist didn't trust it. He dug through a drawer and pulled out a pistol, the clip in it had only normal rounds so the scientist put in a clip of armor piercing ones. The clip had onlyfive bullets in it so the scientist hopped it would be enough. Suddenly the hybrids barbed tail slammed through the doors middle. Than the claws burst into the sides and the hybrid ripped it away. As he walked into the room the scientist fired off all five shots in the pistol. The bullets bounced away off the hybrids armor like skin. The hybrid studied the shaking scientist for a few moments before its mouth curved up into a smile and he stalked forward.


	3. chapter 3

The predator watched the humans quickly move around as the loud sirens blared in the courtyard. All the humans appeared to be heading into the large doors they parked their vehicles in. The other predators with him growled in anticipation of the hunt. Finally most of the activity in the courtyard ceased. The predator dropped down and walked up behind two humans that were apparently the rear guard. His wrist blades snapped at them twice and the humans dropped to the ground dead. The predator signaled to the others and entered the building.

The marines moved down the hall to the large doors. Two technicians moved forward and started welding the doors closed. Suddenly a large Xenomorph dropped down from a vent above the group. It started attacking and the group was distracted for a few moments. Two more Xenomorphs dropped down and slashed into the humans. They managed to kill five humans before they were killed in a hail of gunfire. The Xenomorphs had only been a distraction though. Suddenly one of the large doors that the technicians had been welding burst outward. The door spun down the hall taking the technician and three unlucky marines with it. The rest of the soldiers turned their guns to this new threat. As their flashlights played over the door way they revealed the massive body of the queen. Before any marine could fire a single bullet a wave of Xenomorph drones and runners burst into the room and began assaulting them. A few marines decided to run. They made it down the hall and were heading for the armory when the lead marine hit something solid. He shook his head and looked up as the predator uncloaked. The marines behind started shooting but it seemed as if none of the bullets hit their target. Blue plasma bolts flew out from the shoulder cannons of the predators behind the leader. These hit their targets. The marine still on the floor at the large predators feet started to scramble away but was picked up by the neck. The predator unsheathed his claws and was about to strike when the first of the Xenomorphs came around the corner. The predator threw the human away from him and fired his shoulder cannon. The blast tore into the Xenomorph. Other Xenomorphs came around the corner and the predators started firing at them.

A young blood predator got carried away in the heat of battle and fired his cannon without even taking aim. The hybrid dropped to the ground behind him. His tail moved up slowly and with a quick slash the hybrid slit the predator's throat. The hybrid stopped the predator from falling and instead used his tail to pick him up. The hybrid swung his tail with all his might and let the predator go. The predator flew forward towards the back of his unsuspecting kin. With a solid thud the young blood collided and sent most of the predators in the hall sprawling. The Xenomorphs took this advantage and came at the predators with even more force. The predators who managed to make it back to their feet watched as the leader was surrounded by Xenomorphs and finally brought down. The predators decided to fall back to regroup. When they turned around however they saw the hybrid standing there with more Xenomorphs behind. The predators growled and stood back to back so they could fight both sides at once. The Xenomorphs charged in from both sides. The hybrid jumped up over his companions and collided with a large predator that seemed to be the one in charge. The hybrid jabbed down with his tail and felt it hit solid flesh. The cry from the predator below him confirmed whose flesh it was. The hybrid dug his claws into the predator's neck. He opened his mouth and his tongue like mouth shoot forward into the predator's facemask. The hybrid sensed something to his side and leapt away. He was just in time as a spear swished past the area he had just been in. The predator holding the spear shot a plasma bolt at the hybrid as he readied for another attack. The hybrid rolled on the ground until he came up to the predator. The predator's sharp spear slashed the hybrid side as the predator thrust it at him. The hybrid barely felt the pain however and thrust his tail out as he finished his roll. The tail flew out and pierced the predator in the chest. The predator dropped his spear in the first moments of pain. He recovered though and unsheathed his wrist blades. Before he could swing them the hybrids sharp claws flew out and severed the entire hand. The predator cried out in pain and tried to hit the Xenomorph with his other hand but had lost to much strength and was having trouble staying conscious. The hybrid looked around the room as the predator on the end of his tail stopped struggling. The rest of the predators were dead.

The queen entered the hallway and started hissing orders at the drones and runners to move on. The queen stopped in front of the hybrid and studied him. The hybrid brought his tail up and offered the still barely conscious predator to her. The queen hissed as she grabbed the predator and bit down on it. The queen threw back her head and gave a blood-curdling scream of victory. When she tossed the half eaten predator aside the group headed down the hall. The doors still stood open. The Xenomorphs left the human complex and disappeared into the deep forests surrounding them. The hybrid stayed behind for a few minutes. He studied the complex as thoughts raced through his head. The queen had offered him a place at the hive. He debated whether to take the offer or not. This complex was after all the place of his birth. The hybrid had no memories of his past life. He raised his head to the sky and gave a long cry of frustration. Why had the humans done this to him, what was he created for. These two questions played through his mind as he sat on a hill over looking the complex. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the hiss of the queen. The queen was watching as a human transport ship landed in the clearing and dozens of humans were pouring out. She hissed to the hybrid and left him. The hybrid watched the ship for a few more minutes before turning and running down the hill after the queen.


	4. chapter 4

The marine walked off the ships ramp and headed to the large open doors. Alright marines lets clean this place out. He waited for most of the large force of marines to enter before he followed. As he was about to move into the dimly lit corridors the co-pilot ran up to him.

"We have satellite images of the Xenomorphs heading away from this facility. The commanders have been given permission to wipe out their nest. There are also images of a heat source a few miles north of here. The higher up believe it to be a predator ship. We have been ordered to fly a battalion of soldiers over there so you'll have a thirty minute window where we won't be here."

The officer nodded his head and continued walking into the complex. The co-pilot ran back his ship and the roar of it taking off filled the entire valley. The officer turned down the first hallway and saw the blood and carnage from the fight before.

"Sir we have a survivor," one marine said. He was standing over the body of a large predator with heavy armor on. The predator's chest was rising and falling slowly. The officer walked over and knelt down to study the creature. He reached out and pulled the clasps from the side of its mask and lifted it away. Some marines backed away at the sight of it but most just looked sick or scared. The officer stood up and looked around.

"Ok people, let's get this hall cleaned up and find the medical center on this floor. We have a guest that needs tending to." A few marines started moving the bodies they could. They mostly left the Xenomorph bodies lying where they were because they didn't want to touch the acid. Suddenly the officer's head set rang out with the voice of the leader of the special ops team that came with them.

"We found your med lab. Looks like the Xenos just passed this place by. Were going to use the room across from it as a temporary communications area until we get to the lower levels."

The officer signaled to his men and they moved off down the hall with the wounded predator on a make shift stretcher. The officer kept the mask as a personal trophy.

The predator woke to find herself in a strange room. She figured she was still in the human complex. She blinked away the images that flooded her mind of the other hunters fighting and losing against the Xenomorphs. She had been sent falling when the young blood predator had been thrown at them. Her head had smacked the wall hard and knocked her out. She figured the Xenomorphs had ignored her because the thrown predator had fallen on top of her and hid most of her body. She groaned and looked around her to find two humans pointing their weapons straight at her head. She ignored them and looked down at her body. Most of her armor had been removed. The only weapons she had been left with were her wrist blades and the energy flechette with it. The humans had strapped her down to a long table. One human walked up to her and started speaking. The predator understood every word because she had, as a child been fascinated with the human race so much she studied every thing she could about them.

What are we going to do with it sir he said. Another human standing off to the side with her mask in his hands answered.

When the ship gets back were going to take it back to the base for our scientists to study. Suddenly there came the sound of shooting from outside. The two marines in the room aimed their guns as something hit the door. The door burst in under the weight of a marine's body as it was used as a battering ram. Holding the dead marine was a cut up and bloody predator. The marines opened fire on the predator without a second thought. The predator used the marine he was holding to shield himself but the armor piercing rounds went through the marine and hit the predator. With a loud cry of pain the predator hurled the marine at one of the marines shooting at him and charged the officer with his wrist blades. The officer tossed his pulse rifle away and pulled out his shot gun. As he fired the first round the predator reached him. The wrist blades went into the officer's chest and out the other end as the two fell to the ground at the end of the medical bed the female was on. The predator as he fell aimed his other hand across his chest towards the marine that was still standing and fired of a quick burst of energy from his flechette. The bust caught the marine in the chest and continued upward as he fell. The female had been using this distraction to free herself from the straps. As she got up the marine that had been knocked down was getting up and bringing his rifle to point towards her. With a quick lunge she was at him and had him impaled on her wrist blades. The female dropped the dead marine and moved over to the predator that had burst into the room. He was still lying on the floor with the officer underneath him. She grabbed her mask from the table where the officer had set it and switched through her vision modes. The predator's heart was no longer beating and neither was that of the officer. The female threw back her head in a quick cry of rage and sorrow. She heard the sound of footsteps down the hall and quickly cloaked and jumped up into a service shaft out of the room.

As the Special Forces burst into the room they quickly set themselves up to cover the area. "Scanners show no sign of movement sir" said one.

The leader stepped into the room a looked around. "Looks like the predator the marines had escaped."

"How do you know sir" asked one marine coming into the room.

"The pred that did the officer in was one that came into the room from this door. The pred they had was supposedly unconscious and strapped down on the table." The SF and marines started splitting up into groups to hunt down the pred.

The SF leader got a make shift ladder going up to the service shaft. He moved up carefully and looked around. Alright I want three of you to come with me. The rest of you get topside and cover that exit. I don't want this thing getting out of here alive. The leader moved down the shaft with his flash light guiding him along.


End file.
